


Dance of the Wolfsbane and Shadowcat

by Wildquill



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Hardcore Sex, Impregnation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildquill/pseuds/Wildquill
Summary: Shadowcat goes off to investigate why Wolfsbane is late for dinner. As she morphs through a wall to find her friend, she instead finds Wolfsbane in heat, and currently being completely stuffed by Wolverine's cock. Instead of leaving Shadowcat decides to stick around, curious and a bit eager to have some fun of her own as she watches her friend being 'assisted' by the more experienced mutant.





	1. A Really Long... Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting

Kitty speedily moved through the corridors of the Xavier Institute. She should have been getting ready for dinner like the other students but currently she was phasing through walls and making her way to one of the classrooms close to the back of the sprawling mansion. Kitty was looking for her friend Rahne, also known as Wolfsbane. Her classmate had gotten in trouble again during class, but she was supposed to have been done with detention an hour ago. Wanting to make sure her friend was alright, Kitty had set off for the detention room. When she phased through the final room separating her from the detention room, Kitty nearly face planted onto the ground. As soon as her head had warped through the wall, her light blue eyes and ears had been assaulted by a surprising site. Off to her right and completely ignoring her was her friend Rahne, very naked and very much getting fucked silly by Logan. 

“Yes… right… fuck… right there Logan. I… awooahhh… I cannot believe how bad… nraaaghhh… how bad this has gotten.” Rahne scrambled to say in between frantic moans and budding howls. The young woman with tight red hair styled in two pigtails had gone into heat during her detention. That she was able to say anything right now was thanks to her time at the Xavier institute. All the same, with her body in heat and her sex drive in full gear, she knew that soon she wouldn’t be able to think of anything other than being bred like a beast. Logan didn’t mind helping out the redhead of course. She was an adult and they both knew that if they didn’t help with her situation, she might lose control of her powers and potentially run off from the institute. It would be bad enough having a half mad wolf girl roving around, but it would have been even worse if she did in full heat like she was right now. 

Thanks to Logan, the situation had not only been avoided, but the older human was hardy enough that he could actually keep pace with the wild girl. She hadn’t transformed completely, but before they had gotten her clothes off, her nails had grown sharp and deadly and Logan already had a couple freshly healed scars on his back from when he had first pressed his cock inside of the cute redhead’s pussy. When Logan’s thick cock pushed inside her sex, it had immediately set Rahne off. In middle of a line of vicious Scottish insults, her nails had violently dug into his flesh while her sex quivered and slammed down all around his cock. It was only now that her pussy was starting to relax a bit more which meant her pleasure was steadily building up once again as she was fucked in the class room.  
As she bounced on Logan’s cock, Rahne made sure to press her breasts right up against his hard muscular chest. She loved feeling every bit of the intimate connection she could with him. In this moment, he was the world to her, a lover, a protector, a giver of life that her body was painfully in need of. While Logan’s strength easily kept her elevated and in a perfect position for him to slam into, Rahne made sure to add a bit of pep to her step. Thanks to her own movement, the petite bodied girl was able to push her hips down so that every new thrust of the muscular black-haired man delivered the tip of his strong cock deep inside Rahne’s cunny. 

Logan was sure he shouldn’t have been fucking Rahne, but it was Friday, many students were getting ready for their weekends and this sure as hell beat sitting around penalizing Rahne for something he hadn’t been around for and cared even less about. It wasn’t like he would have been a good student, if he had ever made it to school. The biggest invitation had been that giving in to his own animal side would help make sure Rahne’s wilder, less disciplined beast mode didn’t get the young woman in trouble. Rahne was part of the X-Men’s future and if this helped her learn to get her wild side under control, well someone could argue that he wasn’t letting her down as a stand-in teacher after all, especially as he continued standing with his cock wedged far inside her body. Quandary aside, fucking a hot young thing like Rahne was a great way to spend a Friday afternoon. After a thrust that sent her head flailing and her breasts jiggling, Logan slowly lowered her body down. Her legs limply fell as she stood on her own power, but the mutant known as the Wolverine quickly spun the beautiful young woman with cute twin pigtails around. As he moved into position, Logan squeezed her bare asscheeks with his rough worn fingers.

“Why…. Why stop? I mean… why did you stopwaaahh!!!” Rahne howled out as Logan quickly pushed his cock right back inside of her pulsing pussy. Her tight enveloped bulged out every so slightly from Logans’ enormous prick invader her channel once more. A new river of Rahne’s cum sprayed out to splash all over her legs while she leaned forward to better receive each of Logan’s even stronger thrusts into her sensitive and tight cunny. 

Kitty knew she should have just left the room as quickly as she had materialized through the wall, but somehow she hadn’t been able to make her legs or arms propel her out of the detention room. She had crouched nearby the pair, using her training to hide much of her body in the wall while still being able to maintain a clear line of sight on her lovely naked friend as Logan continued penetrating Rahne’s pussy with forceful penetrations. Something about watching one of her best friend’s being taken such a beast of a man like Logan was enchanting to the mutant known as Shadowcat. As her light blue eyes continued watching the two fuck like wild animals, it wasn’t long before Kitty felt her own sex warming up and starting to moisten against her panties and blue jeans. Her heart fluttered and soon her left hand started rubbing along her pink top as the woman with a dark-brown ponytail kept her eyes sharply focused on the incredible display happening in front of her. Her lust grew, Kitty struggled to keep the sound of her moans contained. As the pleasure took over her body, her hand moved down from rubbing her breasts and stomach and started awkwardly unbuttoning her jeans. When she focused on using her off hand to open up a path to her burning sex, Kitty utterly failed to notice Logan grinning at her while he continued pounding Rahne doggy-style. 

Logan had smelled Kitty’s arousal before she detected it. If he wasn’t busy filling up Rahne’s pussy, the veteran hunter would have laughed that Kitty thought she could somehow remain hidden from his heightened senses. Everything, from the smell of both girl’s pussies, to the subtle changes in Kitty’s heartbeat as her nipples hardened was magnified for him. The Wolverine’s sharp sense of smell could even pick up on the increased amount of juices leaking out of the girl with the brown ponytail while he continued filling out her friend’s body. Since Kitty had decided to stick around, Logan increased the power behind each thrust into Rahne’s shivering passageway. The experienced X-Men who had been straddled with detention duty figured the least he could do was show Kitty how a proper man takes care of a woman’s needs. As Rahne’s pussy threatened to suck down his cock every time he pressed his length nice and deep inside of her, he figured the redhead wouldn’t have minded in the slightest. It was easily apparent that Rahne had lost herself to her primal lust. 

The redheaded girl loved feeling every inch of Logan’s cock slamming inside of hot flesh. The wild side of her mind shouted at her to tighten up her pussy around his cock, to urge him to penetrate her womb so that he would become firmly rooted in her pussy by the time he was ready to cum. 

“Awooouaahhh… your cock feels like it was meant to fit inside of me. I… Awuaaah… I need more of this when I… when I feel the burn.” Rahne moaned out, her fingers reached up along her naked body and squeezed heartily on her breasts. As one of her hands did its absolute best to enhance her pleasure and relax the tight gripping nature of her pussy, Rahne’s other hand did its best to keep her body propped up while Logan continued fucking her doggy-style while her pussy throbbed with fiery need. Soon enough there was no way for the young woman with sharp red hair to keep her body propped up. The top of her form fell forward onto the desk even as Logan continued planting every inch of hits bulging cock inside of her.

Even with his superior strength, Logan was still mortal and Rahne’s petite form only enhanced the incredible pressure of her sex coiled up around his cock. His hands squeezed and spanked on her asshole before his balls started to tighten up. Heat blasted through his veins and it was a struggle for the lean powerful beast of a man not shoot out his claws from the wild sensations. His hips rolled forward once again, pushing the tip of his cock nice and deep inside of Rahne’s sex. Intense pleasure burned through every nerve of the mutant’s body as he rose up slightly on his toes to add just a bit more penetration into the cute redhead’s pussy. As the entire head of his cock pushed inside her womb, both Logan and Rahne made it to the limit of their pleasure as Rahne’s quivering pussy and womb squished down along his entire length with blinding intensity. 

Logan and Rahne both roared like their namesakes. The man with black unruly hair tightened his fingers all over the young woman’s ass as his back arced back slightly. Inside her warm womb, Logan’s cock fired off its first thick shot of cum. Rahne’s tongue fell out from her mouth as her flesh enjoyed the first sensation of the older man’s nice thick juices spraying out throughout her body. Her toes curled and her pussy convulsed when the second and third explosion of cum sprayed out from Logan’s tip and helped continue filling up her fertile womb. The mutant girl’s pigtails bounced with the same fervor as her breasts and soon, the sensation of her raw nipples rubbing and pushing against the desk intensified her orgasm. Rahne let out another fearsome roar of pleasure as every bit of the redhead continued feeling her body basted full of Logan’s powerful blazing cum.

Kitty’s own excitement had manifested into a swirling storm of pleasure as she noticed neither her friend nor Logan appearing interested in having Logan pull his cock out of Rahne’s pussy. Her pink top had been discarded and she’d pulled her white top up so that she could start pulling and pinching on her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Down below her waistline, her other hand was pressing two fingers in a rapid pattern. Her digits worked their way up and down along her hard-wet clit and the opening of her slit. Kitty’s pussy had already erupted with plenty of her juices but she was in no mood to stop, especially when she watched Logan spanking and slapping Rahne’s tight naked ass while his cock continued penetrating so far inside of her friend’s pussy that Kitty had no doubt the tip of his cock had to be hitting up against Rahne’s cervix. When neither made any attempt to untangle their naked bodies, Kitty’s lust had grown as powerful as a blast from Cyclops’ eyes. The young woman with brown hair styled in a cute ponytail nibbled aggressively on her bottom lips as she continued playing with herself. When she pushed her fingers inside of her pussy, she couldn’t keep up her work on her lip and she let out rapid, fleeting moans while half of her body was still partially melded into the wall she had emerged from. She knew she should have just left to finish herself off in an empty class room, but when Logan started cumming directly inside of Rahne’s unprotected pussy, the only thing Kitty found herself doing was losing the strength in her legs as she herself came. The half-naked student of institute fell forward as she cried out. Even as she fell, one hand pulled on her nipple while her other hand had two fingers buried nice and deep inside of her sopping cunt. She did her best not to cry out when she hit the ground, but she was quite sure that unless Rahne and Wolverine were deaf, they had to have heard her crash and moan. 

Thankfully, both of the other people in the room were a bit too content with their own pleasure to give her much notice. Rahne herself could only think about being fucked even more by Logan’s incredible cock. Slowly but surely both Logan and Rahne started to recover. 

“I forgot how good a nice creampie can feel.” Rahne said as Logan pulled his cock back from her cum filled pussy. Her legs gave out and she slumped against the desk. The spunky redheaded girl from Scotland knew she should have stopped things there, but as she felt the river of the voracious male slowly leaking out of her, all she could do was welcome that wild, beastial side into her mind once again.

“I… I need more…” she declared softly before she knelt down.

Logan couldn’t believe it when Rahne settled down onto her knees and started sucking on his cock. Her pussy was still inflated with his cum and yet her heat had not been quenched. Soon enough, he was letting out small growls of his returning lust and even gripping Rahne’s pigtails to pull her a bit more as she sucked and guzzled down all of his cum coated cock. 

On the ground nearby, Kitty couldn’t believe what was happening either. Her friend was sucking off a teacher with ludicrous intensity. Kitty’s own body was covered in droplets of sweat while her fingers were still coated in her most recent orgasmic release.  
Rahne loved the taste of Logan’s cock just on its own. With his flesh saturated with his cum and an abundant coating of her own juices, it tasted like one of the greatest meals she had ever enjoyed given her primal state. Of course, soon enough, sucking, licking and kissing all over his rigid length was not enough for the young mutant woman. She needed to be fucked properly and not just tease her animalistic needs. Suddenly, the girl with twin redhaired pigtails let out a roar before she jumped forward and crashed against Logan’s hairy muscular chest. Logan let out a grunt before he and the naked redhead crashed back onto the ground. The mutant known as Wolfsbane slid her naked body up and down along Logan’s incredibly toned body. Her tongue licked wildly over her lips and then down along Logan’s neck and collarbone. While she continued grinding her naked body against his cock, her juices spilled out into her bushy red pubic hair. Unlike her friend Kitty, Rahne preferred to keep her pubic hair in a more natural state. As she continued grinding her exposed form against Logan’s incredible body, the wet warmth continued spreading through her body.

“Inside… Awuahhh… I need it inside of me again…” Rahne begged Logan, her voice trembling and weak as her pussy ached to be filled up with the incredible brick that was Wolverine’s impeccable cock. Logan had to chuckle as the young woman seemed unable to direct his cock inside of her pussy. Shifting his body slightly, his pelvis and chest rubbed up against her flesh before he could grab a hold of his cock and pushed the tip of his cock back into the pussy he had just fucker earlier. 

Kitty had recovered a bit by the time that Logan’s cock had return to its normal sturdiness and pushed back inside her friend’s tight sex. The sound of Rahne’s newest mode nearly had Kitty creaming all over again. As her eyes remained locked on Rahne riding Logan’s powerful throbbing cock, Kitty shifted her body a bit so that she was able to slip her hand underneath her body so that her fingers could reach down and stroke and play with her clit and pussy once more. Quickly enough, her hard nipples were being pressed up against the hard floor of the classroom while she frantically humped her body against the floor and her invasive fingers. Each passing second saw new moans spilling out of her cute lips before her eyes eventually closed as she continued rising up closer and closer towards another mind-numbing explosion.

This time, even Rahne heard Kitty’s moans. Even the knowledge that one of her best friend’s was playing with herself was not enough to stop Rahne now. She pressed on against Logan with every fiber of her body. His cock felt so hot and perfect inside of her pussy but that wasn’t all that she needed. Her body, still aching and burning with animalistic desire craved one thing more than anything else.

“Cum… Fill me… fill up my pussy all over again!” Rahne cried out as her sex coiled and pinched all over the incredible cock pressing in against every inch of her flesh. She felt so compatible with Logan, so at peace with the burning need filling up and blinding any other rational thought in the young woman’s mind. It wasn’t long before her tight squishy sex triggered Wolverine’s second burning eruption. The redheaded mutant slammed her body down on his cock, enjoying every inch of his cock as her womb trembled before it basked in the sensation of such fullness. Her body felt grateful once again, doing what it was perfectly suited for as she rode a virile male specimen to completion. Settling in against the Wolverine’s sweaty warm body, Rahne’s pussy reveled in the absolute pleasure of another fresh load being spilled into her womb yet again. 

Kitty watched as Rahne simply luxuriated on top of Logan. She was getting close to cumming herself, thinking of how Rahne must feel while thinking of what it might feel like to have Logan fuck her own naughty as well. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Logan’s voice breaking her concentration.

“It’s bad behavior to peep Kitty. Next time you should join us…” The Wolverine declared with a grin as he looked right at the other lovely young woman while the one on top of him simply cooed caringly on top of his body.


	2. Shadowcat's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kitty's turn to receive Logan's special education

Still gasping from her own orgasm, Kitty took a full minute to vanish from the room after Logan finished filling up Rahne’s tight pussy with his thick hot cum. Moving through the wall, she ended up on the outside of the hallway. Quickly, she panicked slightly, looking left and right and letting out a sigh of relief as she noticed that there was no one in the hallway to notice her pants down around her knees. 

“That was close.” The mutant known as Shadowcat said before she quickly got her clothes put together. Part of her wanted to leave the hallway and get cleaned up, but she felt that she needed to do something, to say something. Pleasing as it was to enjoy the sight, Logan and Rahne shouldn’t be doing what she had watched them doing. Kitty stood there for a minute, her eyes looking down the hall and to the door that led into the room that she had just seen her friend being stuffed inside of. 

Her tongue slowly dragged along her bottom lip before she rolled her neck and took a quick breath. After that, she moved into the room and put on a look of sadness mixed with disapproval. “Logan!” She called out as she quickly closed the door behind her, there was no sense in someone else arriving to discover the situation. As she stood there, she saw that Rahne was still quite deflated after her experience. Logan’s body looked sturdy as a rock with sweat still lingering all over his hard muscles. He looked amazing and Kitty had to work hard to keep her breathing from sounding like it was full of the lust she was narrowly keeping under wraps. It was hard enough to look at Logan, harder still looking at her friend while she was lying naked on the ground with a big load of cum still settled inside of her tight pink pussy. 

“Kitty…” Logan declared, as if she had greeted him in the hallway. Annoyance flashed in her brown eyes. Didn’t he know how serious this was?

“You’re… we’re… we’re not supposed to have relationships with teachers, especially… in a classroom of all places. How could you do something like that?” Kitty did her best to keep her eyes raised up, no matter how badly her body wanted her to gaze down and look once more at Logan’s cock. It was big, even after so recently cumming and giving Wolfsbane a nice thick creampie. 

“Good.” Wolverine grunted. “I thought that the Sentinels were attacking. That would actually be bad.” Logan said before he reached his hand into the pocket of his jeans. Kitty was too surprised to say anything quickly. She simply stood and watched as the naked man in front of her found his cigar and quickly lit it up. After taking a long drag, he blew some of the smoke out in the area he was standing in while the young brunette simply stood there, nearly frozen and still looking at him with disapproval, but now with a hint of surprise added in as well.   
“You… you can’t just fuck a student Logan.”

“Yeah, its probably as bad as peeping in while someone fucks your friend.” Kitty’s eyes widened quickly. How did he know I was watching? Kitty thought, she could have sworn it never seemed like he had noticed her standing behind the desks. 

Logan continued. “It wouldn’t have been too bad, but you went the extra mile and starting having yourself a good time instead of telling us to stop or reporting it to someone else. Looking at you now, I have a suspicion that you enjoyed yourself while you watched. Well, more than a feeling.” Logan told Shadowcat as he gave her a smirk while he continued puffing on his cigar. 

Kitty’s nosed wrinkled as he spoke and the smoke filled her nostrils. The smell was as awful as it always was. She didn’t understand him at first. When she finally realized he meant, that he smelled her scent, Kitty’s cheeks immediately reddened with embarrassment while part of her grew even weaker with lust. He had smelled her the whole time. Worse, his sense of smell wasn’t the only thing that was sharp. At that moment, Kitty was quite sure that he must have heard her moaning and crying while she had fucked herself. After being surprised, Kitty didn’t notice that Logan was moving until he was right on top of her. 

“That’s not all I can smell…” Logan said before he put the cigar down on a nearby desk and then reached his hands out towards Kitty. Shadowcat was still surprised when his rough hands connected with her body. She knew that she should have moved, but after witnessing what he did to Rhane with his cock and raw virile power, her legs weighed as heavy as cinderblocks.  
Logan lifted and turned her body almost effortlessly. His fingers were rough, but they felt comforting and strong each time his fingers connected with her soft smooth skin. As he continued holding her and running his hands over her body, the young woman with her brown hair in a ponytail let loose a chorus of soft moans and bated breaths. 

Shadowcat’s will to fight was diminishing by the second. Part of her knew that it was wrong, to be standing so close to a naked man who she wasn’t with. It was twice as wrong given he was one of her teachers, but try as she might, her sexual hunger had defeated her resolve as Logan continued manhandling her lean tight body. 

Kitty’s entire body shivered as Logan’s hands rubbed all over the front of her clothes. Her reflex to phase out from his grip tugged at her, but the young woman’s passion were growing stronger by the second. Kitty could feel a yearning in the core of her pussy and she could feel more and more of her passions started to leak out as sticky juice from her horny slit. She remembered vividly what it had looked like when Logan fucked Rahne. Resist as she might, part of her hungered for a similar treatment. The brunette’s mind had been so captivated by what she had seen Wolverine do to her friend she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit curious to feel such sensation as well. 

Soon, Logan’s hands opened up he top and started squeezing and running the pads of his rough fingers all over the side of her breasts. Occasionally, the teacher dragged his fingers down the smooth flesh of her stomach before returning to play along her breasts and areolas. Each passing moment made Kitty’s entire body warm up. Logan’s touch made her feel weak in the knees, but she stood her ground, willing her body back against his own. Maintaining even the simple action was tough, but she was rewarded with a the hard sensation of Logan’s cock pushing in against her asscheeks as his sex started to reawaken. Soon after her nipples had hardened, Logan’s cock was also fully erect. When his hands started pulling down her clothing, Kitty actually used her powers to make her pants simply fall from her flesh. Now as naked as Wolverine and Wolfsbane, Shadowcat looked back at the man with dense black hair on his chest before she slid her naked pussy back to touch against the hard-throbbing flesh of his powerful length. 

Kitty didn’t say a word. Her body was reacting on its own and she inched her body up and down along the raw hard cock currently threading the tight space in between her asscheeks. Just about at the point when she was going to turn and ask him what he was waiting for, the mutant male known as Wolverine grabbed a nice firm grip on the young woman’s ass and pressed his cock in between her flesh. 

Kitty fell forward as Logan plugged up her pussy with the tip of his cock. The stroke was wanted but it still caught the pretty young girl off-guard. Her left hand caught her fall and was supported quickly by Logan wrapping his left arm just underneath her breasts. A moan flew out from her lips as the powerfully built man behind her pulled back the tip of his cock. The sensation was extremely pleasing, and only beaten when Logan pushed even more of his crown right back inside her pussy. 

“Uwaahhh… fuck… your cock is too big for me.” Kitty moaned out as she fought to relax the inner flesh that formed the path from her labia all the way to her womb. She couldn’t believe how big Logan’s cock was, especially given that her body was slightly larger than Rahne’s. He must have been tearing hear apart, Kitty thought before she reached out her right hand to grip Logan’s fingers as he continued driving his cock along more and more of her inner most depths. 

Logan simply continued fucking Kitty’s eager cunt. Her pussy felt slightly more relaxed than Rahne’s had been, but it still took more than a bit of effort to reach the point when he was packing nearly half of his cock inside of her warm dripping pussy. He was careful not to hit her body too hard, his adamantium skeleton was sometimes too much on women, especially if he was on top of them. While he used some restraint with his thrusts, that didn’t stop some of his animalistic instincts from kicking in, especially once his cock started penetrated more than half of the way into Kitty’s pussy. The scent of her juices started to change as they spilled out of the young brunette’s vagina. Beyond the smell, his heightened senses almost painted a perfect picture of Kitty’s flesh relaxing in between his thrusts. It was like a pleading invitation for him to fuck her harder coming directly from her fertile womb. Logan answered the call, and also leaned his head in to bite his teeth hard against the soft exposed flesh of Kitty’s neck.

“I… nuaahh… I still can’t believe what you did to Rahne…” Kitty managed to whimper out as the pain of Logan’s teeth made the length of her pussy tighten up all along the throbbing inches of Logan’s large prick. 

“Doesn’t seem like you have a problem with it. You’re moaning just as loud as she did.” Logan replied back with an animalistic bark before he licked the area where he had just nibbled on Kitty’s flesh. 

“Its… its not like this feels good or… uaahhh… doesn’t feel… really good..” Kiotty managed to call out as her body continued losing against each new ember of pleasure forming inside of her pussy. She should have reported what she had seen to Scott or Jean or the Professor. But right now, things were just between her, Logan and Rahne. Worse, her body’s raw sexual hunger was keeping her legs from moving anywhere that wasn’t closer to the hard cock that was pushing deeper and deeper inside Kitty’s sex. 

“Yesssawaauhhhh… fuck… fuck my pussy and fill it up… fill me up just like the shewolf.. ueaaahh!!!” Kitty started to scream out as all of Logan’s weight started to fall on top of her as his cock carved out a path nice and deep inside of her horny, pussy. As more and more of her juices spilled out of her wrecked cunt, it became that much easier for Logan to pulverize every inch of her pussy until the tip of his cock started punching against her cervical wall. 

The sensations burning through Kitty’s body were so fiery that she soon lost the strength in her legs. As she moaned out, her entire body twitched while her powers activated. Logan watched as her body went semi-invisible as she fell forward and off of his cock. The mutant with near-fur like hair moved quickly after the sinking female but it was Kitty herself that managed to make a recovery. Her hands reached out as her mind focused in on the task at hand. Soon enough, her body became physical once again, but as he breathed through the lingering sensations of her orgasm, the young brunette quickly realized that in addition to her position changing, three quarters of her legs had sunk into the ground.

Kitty was about to say something when she felt the hairs of Logan’s legs tickling her ass cheeks. A small laugh departed from her lips before she realized what was about to happen. “Wait! Logan I still feel like I’m gonna break. You can’t keepuwaahhh!!!” The young mutant girl known as Shadowcat cried out as suddenly Logan penetrated her tight pussy once more. Now, just like Kitty, Logan’s body was laying parallel to the floor of the classroom. His legs continued grinding against Kitty’s ass and hips as he used his entire body’s momentum to drive his cock forward in powerful lurching thrusts. The prone girl’s naked form spasmed violently beneath him as several inches of rock-hard cock drilled nice and deep inside of her slick vaginal walls.   
“Fuck… oh my god you’re either gonna nuwaahh! You’re gonna break me or break the floor.” Kitty cried out as her fingers scrapped and slid against the smooth wood of the floor as Wolverine continued pulverizing her tight crying pussy.

The new sensation of fucking Kitty while she lay on her stomach was intensely pleasing to Logan. With all of his strength added into his thrusts, his cock was making Kitty’s pussy quiver and tighten up around his big throbbing cock like a snake around its prey. Each time his body slid on top of the young woman’s naked back and ass he felt her body locking down, trying to make sure he would be unable to pull back out of her molten embrace. As he continued fucking the inviting passageway of Kitty’s hole, Logan felt new beads of sweat sliding down his brow and down his cheek. Indestructible as he was, his stamina had a limit. After fucking Rahne’s young cunny he had been rearing to go for round two. With Kitty already having cum once, Logan found that each time he widened out her sex with his cock, it was becoming harder and harder it penetrate deep as Kitty’s voice continued coming out in ragged moans and strained breaths. Coming in every now and then in between her moans and breathing, Kitty made sure to vocalize exactly how his cock felt as it thundered and shoved its way inside of her sex.

“Yes! Yes Logan. Your big cock feels so perfect inside my pussy. I… Uwaahhhh… all I could think of as you fucked Rahne was wanting to know how you… nuraahhh… how you’d feel inside of meeuwaah!” Kitty cried out as she felt Logan pushing forward with new strength. His growls became louder and more aggressive, but now each thrust of his big cock and balls allowed the tip of his manhood to pierce into her womb. With each passing moment, it was a struggle for the naked brunette not to cum again. Worse still, she had to keep her powers in check or she knew that she would sink even further into the ground while Logan was trying to attain his own orgasm as he pounded her tight twitching vagina. Once again, the pleasure from being filled and stuffed by a cock like Logan’s was making the pleasure rise in Shadowcat’s narrow pussy. The pleasure was getting so intense that Kitty knew that her toes would have been twitching if they weren’t locked in place with the rest of her legs still stuck into the ground beneath her. As Logan continued increasing his speed, she vaguely realized that her sexual moans and cries were more than enough encouragement for the horny male as he continued filling her cum-slick pussy with his powerful thrusts.

The feeling of Kitty’s pussy clawing and pulling all along his cock invigorated Logan. His bestial side had been fueled when he fucked Rahne and now Kitty’s own needy sex appeared to be turning a rainy day into a storm. Slowly, the claws on his left hand emerged from his flesh as his cock continued forcing out new gasps and lust filled moans from the woman he was filling out. The powerfully-built male might have been losing control of his bone claws, but he still maintained enough focus to plaster his hips right up against Kitty’s naked ass cheeks as he slammed against her body. There was barely any give since most of Shadowcat’s legs were still buried into the floor. Fortunately for Logan, that simply meant more resistance and spasms flourishing all over his cock as he penetrated nice and deep inside of he young girl’s pussy. As Kitty’s warm pussy twitched all around his cock, the tip of his spear continued tickling the edge of her cervix. As his cock started hammering against her cervix during each of his thrusts, the intense pressure and sensation finally managed to break the brown-haired woman’s’ resistance.

“Logan! Nuraah… I’m losing control…. Cumming… I’m gonna cum all over your cockuwaahh!!!” Kitty cried out before her walls tensed and then fluttered all over Logan’s cock as it thrust inside of her cunny. Brilliant and radiating pleasure burned throughout her body while her mind was numbed by pure bliss. Her hardened nipples continued being dragged and rubbed against the hard-wooden ground and for a moment it was like her body was slipping once again but her powers were kept in check as Logan kept an iron like grip around her naked stomach. 

As Kitty felt slightly relaxed and at ease in Logan’s grip, another new sensation entered the fray as her breasts remained pressed firmly against the wood floor beneath her sweat-drenched body. A loud, animal-like roar blasted through her ears right before she felt Logan’s cock throb and get larger than ever before. In the next instant, a new blinding source of heat and pleasure scorched its way nice and deep into her womb. Her body sprawled out on the ground as Kitty enjoyed every second of feeling Logan’s thick burning cum pour directly inside of her most intimate chamber. 

After a few minutes, Kitty was still gasping for new air to fill her lungs but Logan had already recovered from his second orgasm of the day. He pulled his messy cock free of Kitty’s creampied sex and then gently lowered her down to rest right beside the naked form of her friend. Rahne’s eyes were just starting to flutter open as Logan used Rahne’s shirt to clean off his cock.

“She’ll need some rest, but you should get the two of you cleaned up soon. You know where to find me if you have any more problems.” Logan said, his tone having returned to its normal gruffness. As he donned his own clothes, he picked up his cigar, promptly chomped down and took a long drag before blowing out the smoke. With a parting grin, he turned around and left the classroom as casually as if detention had just finished and he was now free of the responsibilities of ‘teaching’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


	3. Fun at the Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolverine thinks he's about to have a quiet weekend off. Shadowcat and Wolfsbane have other ideas.

About a week after Kitty and Rahne’s encounter with Logan, the students were going out on a trip with Ororo, Hank, and Xavier as chaperons. The mutant known as Wolverine was excited to have some time on his own with no teaching duties. He spent most of the early day checking out the X-Jet and making sure it would be ready to go if he had to go help or go off on a mission. After that, he headed to the shower in the Danger Room to get cleaned up. Then he walked the grounds, cigar lit and puffing out the odd billow of smoke as he checked out the Institute. Everything seemed to be nice and quiet. The obvservation irritated him. It would have been fun to get busy kicking some ass if Magneto decided to try sneaking in some people onto the institute’s grounds. Eventually, he made it back to his room to relax for a minute or two.

As the man arrived at his room, he straightened up. Two people were inside his room. The perfected killer put his back to the doorway. He bared his teeth and raised his right fist, Logan tightened his jaw as three metallic claws started spearing out through his hand. With a quick breath and a narrowing of his eyes, the Wolverine burst into the room. The incredible fighter stopped short of the bed, claws extended, ready to rip and tear. As soon as he recognized who the two people in his room were, Logan let out an aggravated sigh and started retracting his blades. 

"I could have killed both of you,”

On his bed were Rahne and Kitty. Logan closed the door and took a quick drag from his smoke.

"We would have been fine,'' Rahne said confidently before she leaned in and kissed Kitty on the cheek. Both of the young women were almost naked, covered up by only very risqué lingerie. It was a very invigorating site.

“You’re supposed to be with the others,” Logan said as he moved in a bit closer to the two young women. Rahne shook her head. Slowly, like a wolf moving in on her prey, the young redhead in piecemeal clothing moved off the bed to be closer to the lean and muscular bodied Adonis standing front of her. 

''Logan, how was I supposed to go when I feel the this?" The girl who looked like she could fit well with a punk band asked as she chewed on her lower lip. Her fingers moved down across her smooth stomach and down to her panties. Logan didn’t need to see her pale fingers slowly drag across the sheer fabric to know the young woman’s panties were soaked. His nostrils had perceived both mutant females wet bubbling lust nearly as soon as he opened the door.

The scent of arousal was thick as mud after a rainy day. Logan allowed himself a small grin and the cigar rolled slightly in his mouth idly before he replied. “You girls are both capable. Figure it out yourselves. Stay in my room for it if that helps,”  
This time Kitty shook her head. "I don't think that will work Logan. You might say we tried that already, multiple times," Kitty said shyly before moving off the bed. The brunette with her hair in a ponytail moved behind Rahne's back and gently caressed her friend’s shoulders. 

"My heat has only ever rested after you fuck me…” Rahne declared. “If I don’t get your cock, everything feels irritating. It’s like sleeping and then not feeling rested when you wake up.” Rahne said, her green eyes flashing with wanton arousal. Even now it felt like she could barely put her words together.

“The only way I can stay focused is thinking about the next time I mate with your body. I need your cock again, I want it, Logan. It’s the only way. Your cock must fuck me so I feel you, feel your shaft burning against my womb,” As Rahne spoke, it felt like ants were crawling on her skin. With one thought, the petite boded redhead wondered if she could overpower Logan in her wolf form. Then she wouldn’t have to wait any longer. 

The mutant with an adamantium skeleton casually turned his gaze to Kitty. The tip of the cigar burned before he took another short drag and posed her a question. “You in the same boat, Kitty?” His dark hunter’s eyes returned to Rahne after a moment. 

While Rahne nibbled on her lips and played with her pussy, Kitty nodded and then returned to the bed. The thin brunette rolled onto her back and lewdly rubbed her breasts together even while her bra remained on. "My body might not go into heat, but I know I want more of your cock, Logan. You made me this horny mess and now you have to own it."

The tip of the cigar burned, issuing a puff of smoke from the stogie. Despite his reservations, blood was already pooling into his cock. 

Rahne must have sensed his growing lust because she swiftly took off her panties. Now naked save for the stain of her juices on her pussy, the young redhead put her underwear into her mouth before squatting down in front of Logan. A fire of nearly tangible lust threatened to engulf her legs while her nipples burned brightly as well. Waiting for this moment had been absolute torture for the mutant girl with cute little pigtails. Now, the only thing keeping her in cheek was the taste of her own arousal as her tongue licked and savored the taste of her juices in the cloth of her panties. Tasting the direct result of her wanton lust made her body shiver in front of Logan. She could have felt embarrassed, but all she felt was gratification, presenting herself to a prime mate in such a lewd fashion. Her fingers ran over her pussy one last time before leaping out towards Logan’s belt and pants. 

When she finally got her digits around his flesh, his length was already nearly boiling. Rahne spat out her thong and then stood up. Looking at him with her wild green eyes, she stood up and then wedged the Wolverine’s cock right between her thighs. The grand example of his masculinity rubbed in between her pussy and legs. Gently moving her hips side to side, Rahne let out a long growl as the top length of Logan’s shaft burned against her weak flesh. As she continued to slowly grind on his body, her vagina and inner lips were soon soaked by the combined efforts of his cock and her own juices.

"I cut wait to feel this fuck me all over again,” Rahne declared as she pressed her naked body even closer to Logan’s. His hard body had her heart thumping behind her perky tit. Desire poured through her like beer into a glass while her toes curled in anticipation. The young mutant’s breasts slid and ground against the older mutant’s hairy chest. As her nipples teased his chest, Wolfsbane’s legs kept a firm grip on the cock that she had hungered for. 

Not to be left out, Kitty moved free from the bed. As she watched her friend and lover’s body quiver, Kitty dropped her bra, showing off a set of slightly larger breasts to Logan as she slid up behind Rahne’s nude form. The tip of Logan’s cock peaked out from between the sandwich of Rahne’s legs. Her lips pursed and she knelt down behind her friend’s cute and perfectly formed ass. Kitty took pleasure in every little whimper and sigh from Rahne’s small lips. Kitty’s hands reached up and gently caressed the curve of Rahne’s cheeks before the girl with the feline moniker let her tongue reach. The tip of her pink flesh licked out and teased all over Logan’s cum slit. 

A hunger not unlike what was spiraling through Rahne’s body continued soaking Kitty’s mind. Shadowcat moved her tongue slowly and skillfully while her breasts rubbed Rahne’s legs. Under the tantalizing treatment of her tongue, it wasn’t long before Logan’s tip started spilling out some of his precum right into Kitty’s mouth. She gave Rahne’s ass one last squeeze before slowly pushing her body up to stand behind the mutant known as Wolfsbane. Her lips nibbled on the cute redhead’s ear before she spoke. 

“He’s ready," Kitty whispered quietly before letting her fingers reach down and squeeze the large bulbous tip of Logan’s throbbing shaft. 

 

Rahne didn’t wait any longer. She pulled back and turned around to show off her wet dripping pussy to Logan. She bit her lips a bit more to suppress her raging hunger before she pushed Kitty back onto the bed. “No more playing, Wolverine.”

With that, she returned to the bed, her ass raised up in the air while she tore at Kitty’s panties and quickly revealed her friend’s moist and dripping cunt. Her nails dragged along her lover’s flesh, making Kitty shiver and squeak as she lay on her back, exposed and unprotected. 

“Fuck me. Mess up my pussy however you like. Just spread me lips wide with your cock and fill me up,” Rahne mewled out as she reached her hands behind her body. Her fingers rested on her small round booty and spread her lips up quite generously. Her lust fueled mind was sure that another minute of not feeling Logan’s cock would drive her insane. The young mutant with sharp crimson hair wiggled her ass left and right while the smell of Kitty’s damp vagina filled her own heightened senses.

Moving quick as a beast, Logan mounted the bed, removed his shirt and then speared his cock right against the redhead’s beautiful pussy. Even as wet as both of them were, the sheer size of his cock couldn’t be easily taken by Rahne’s tight vaginal opening. 

"Awaaguuahh… More… please… I want all of your cock. I'm not going to break!” Rahne cried out, before wincing slightly and burying her lips against Kitty’s kitty as Logan’s thick penis continued driving inch by inch into her wet burning envelope. As Logan’s cock pushed her down against the bed, she reached one hand forward and snuck it in between the covers and her body. Her fingers clamped onto her nipple like a wolf’s jaw locking onto a meal. She yanked and pulled on her burning flesh while her tongue reached out and dashed along Kitty’s pussy.

“Nurrahhh… Rahne… Why does your tongue always feel so good?” The naughty brunette asked as her shoulders rolled left and right on Logan’s bed. Behind the slutty redhead in heat, Logan’s hands formed a secure grip on Rahne’s cute little asscheeks as he continued to stuff her with over half of his length. Her lips gushed out more of her juices as he slammed into her, and it already felt like the tip of his cock was close to smashing against the young woman’s womb.

“More Logan! Give me more!” Rahne’s pussy throbbed as she felt some of the juice from Logan’s cock settling down past the tight entrance of her lips. Her heart fluttered in the sea of heat that had corroded nearly any rational thought. Right now, her only purpose was to be bread, to be used and filled with the cum of a virile male. There was no greater example in her mind than Logan. 

Even as her body hungered to be filled, she didn’t forget about her friend. As her mind basked in the haze of Logan’s scent and the overriding musk of her own juices, Rahne was sure to fill her taste buds with the pleasure of Kitty’s slick arousal. Her tongue lapped away at the river of the young woman’s juices like a wolf at a lake. Each time her mouth was filled with her friend’s extract, Rahne felt her pussy twitch and clench all around Logan’s pistoning cock. By that point, she couldn’t have even kept her tongue in if she had wanted to. 

Like a wild animal being fucked, her pink tongue lolled out as she moaned. “More Logan… Gimme more… so I can cum… and then… fill me up with your cum… pleaseeaahh!” A particularly powerful thrust caught Wolfsbane off-guard. Her pussy burned from the friction and the pleasure and her pupils shrank slightly. Each new thrust made her body flow with greater desire. It felt as if every part of her mind and heart were focused on being bred, making sure she would receive her mate’s cum and fulfill the purpose of her body going into heat.

“Cum inside me… breed me like a bitch, Logan. I need it more than anythiiuunraahh!” The cute redhead girl shrieked out as her pussy was finally engulfed in a burning heat. It sprang out throughout her naked form while Logan’s cock continued grinding against her deepest, most hidden points. A thick load from the male human started squirting out deep inside of her womb. Rahne offered up no resistance and the only movement she made was to push her hips back more so that the tip of Logan’s cock could push that extra inch into her waiting hole. 

“I can feel it all over. It’s so warm and so damned thick…” Rahne said, her body temperature becoming even hotter thanks to how much of Logan’s cum was being planted into her juicy young cunt. Her body hungered for every bit of it, and she couldn’t think of a time when she had felt more at peace than he drawn out encounter of being filled up by her teacher’s rock-hard cock.

When Logan was finished with Rahne, his cock needed very little time to refresh. A bit of licking from both girls had him ready to continue the work they had asked of him. Settling down onto the bed, he pushed Kitty’s legs up so that her feet formed up next to her ears. The position and angling made his cock send incredible jolts of pleasure everywhere inside the brunette’s shivering form. Her pussy felt just a bit tighter than Rahne’s and her breasts bounced much more wildly given the extra weight she had over the redhead. As his cock burrowed and drove its way inside of Kitty’s wombs, Logan’s hands were never far from her breasts. Each time he squeezed or played or bit on them made the thin girl cum and her pussy cream. 

Soon her insides were so slippery that a couple times, Rahne, tired and used as she was would slink in to suck on Logan’s cum-slick cock for a moment before she inserted his thick raging hardon back inside of her friend’s slutty vagina. 

“Logan… that’s it… keep pounding me until I cum all over your cock.” Kitty screamed out. Watching Logan pound into Rahne’s slit while the redhead ate her out had left Kitty far hornier than she had ever been. She was excited to help out her friend and entice Logan, but now with his cock drilling into her hot tingling wetness, there was little else that she could think of that felt as good as what was happening to her right now. 

As Logan filled her dripping pussy with his cock, her arms wrapped fiercely around his body. Every part of her mind focused in on maximizing the penetration that her lover could give her. If she had been able to move her legs, she would have locked them around Logan’s hips as well. For now, though, she willed her pussy to stay nice and loose so that each new thrust of his powerful cock would bring her body closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Yes, Logan. Do with me what you did to Rahne. I don’t care about anything else, except for the feel of your cock. Niiaaahh!” Kitty’s mind felt like it fractured as her pussy clung to the thick boiling flesh inside her sex. Every moment, her eyes blinked erratically and as she experienced her first orgasm, it took her a full minute to recover. 

When Kitty was finally able to think again, Rahne had moved in to watch the expression of her friend’s brown eyes as Logan continued to fuck her. “What?” Kitty asked quietly. “He’s still going?”

Rahne let out a little giggle before kissing her friend on the mouth. Rahne made sure to hold the kiss to let Shadowcat’s lips really enjoy the taste of her own vaginal juices on the redhead’s lips.

“He never stopped fucking you. I almost wanted to pull him off you, but I knew that wouldn’t be fair.” Rahne chuckled and then continued watching as Logan’s speed rose and his control slackened. The wolfish girl bit her lips excitedly while her fingers rubbed at her slutty sex. Logan’s growls grew into a wild storm of inhuman howls before his hips started smashing against Kitty’s pelvic bone with gratuitous laboring motions. Each time Kitty’s eyes rolled up in her head and her breasts jerked up and down from the sheer overpowering momentum caused by Logan’s thrusts. 

As she came again, Logan released his second load. This time, the force felt even greater than when he had cum inside of Rahne. His hands kept a firm grip of Kitty’s legs as he slid his hips forward to have his flesh become flush with her own skin. Goosebumps coated her legs and her breasts while her insides were filled beyond the brim with his cum. As he pulled back his cock, he molten excess of his release splashed out of Kitty’s soiled pussy. Rahne moved in swiftly, eager to drink up his cum and shake her ass at him so that she could entice him for another round.

“The whole weekend, the mansion is just for us Logan. I’m not letting you stop until we’re both satisfied.” Rahne said with a naughty smile before her tongue gently moved back down to start scooping up even more of his nice thick seed. 

\--------------xx------------xxx-----------xx---------------

A few weeks later.

“You missed yours?” Kitty asked, her tone slightly worried as she and her friend passed some other girls in the hallway.

“I hadn’t even thought about it, but yes. I guess so.” Rahne said with a smile. She wasn’t showing at all, and she hadn’t even taken the test to be sure. But after learning of Kitty’s development, Rahne was confident that she soon enough, her belly and her breasts would be swelling up. Now all that was left to do was to figure out what to tell the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


	4. Fun at the Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahne and Kitty ambush Logan while they were supposed to go on a class trip.

About a week after Kitty and Rahne’s encounter with Logan, the students were going out on a trip with Ororo, Hank, and Xavier as chaperons. The mutant known as Wolverine was excited to have some time on his own with no teaching duties. He spent most of the early day checking out the X-Jet and making sure it would be ready to go if he had to go help or go off on a mission. After that, he headed to the shower in the Danger Room to get cleaned up. Then he walked the grounds, cigar lit and puffing out the odd billow of smoke as he checked out the Institute. Everything seemed to be nice and quiet. The obvservation irritated him. It would have been fun to get busy kicking some ass if Magneto decided to try sneaking in some people onto the institute’s grounds. Eventually, he made it back to his room to relax for a minute or two.

As the man arrived at his room, he straightened up. Two people were inside his room. The perfected killer put his back to the doorway. He bared his teeth and raised his right fist, Logan tightened his jaw as three metallic claws started spearing out through his hand. With a quick breath and a narrowing of his eyes, the Wolverine burst into the room. The incredible fighter stopped short of the bed, claws extended, ready to rip and tear. As soon as he recognized who the two people in his room were, Logan let out an aggravated sigh and started retracting his blades. 

"I could have killed both of you,”

On his bed were Rahne and Kitty. Logan closed the door and took a quick drag from his smoke.

"We would have been fine,'' Rahne said confidently before she leaned in and kissed Kitty on the cheek. Both of the young women were almost naked, covered up by only very risqué lingerie. It was a very invigorating site.

“You’re supposed to be with the others,” Logan said as he moved in a bit closer to the two young women. Rahne shook her head. Slowly, like a wolf moving in on her prey, the young redhead in piecemeal clothing moved off the bed to be closer to the lean and muscular bodied Adonis standing front of her. 

''Logan, how was I supposed to go when I feel the this?" The girl who looked like she could fit well with a punk band asked as she chewed on her lower lip. Her fingers moved down across her smooth stomach and down to her panties. Logan didn’t need to see her pale fingers slowly drag across the sheer fabric to know the young woman’s panties were soaked. His nostrils had perceived both mutant females wet bubbling lust nearly as soon as he opened the door.

The scent of arousal was thick as mud after a rainy day. Logan allowed himself a small grin and the cigar rolled slightly in his mouth idly before he replied. “You girls are both capable. Figure it out yourselves. Stay in my room for it if that helps,”  
This time Kitty shook her head. "I don't think that will work Logan. You might say we tried that already, multiple times," Kitty said shyly before moving off the bed. The brunette with her hair in a ponytail moved behind Rahne's back and gently caressed her friend’s shoulders. 

"My heat has only ever rested after you fuck me…” Rahne declared. “If I don’t get your cock, everything feels irritating. It’s like sleeping and then not feeling rested when you wake up.” Rahne said, her green eyes flashing with wanton arousal. Even now it felt like she could barely put her words together.

“The only way I can stay focused is thinking about the next time I mate with your body. I need your cock again, I want it, Logan. It’s the only way. Your cock must fuck me so I feel you, feel your shaft burning against my womb,” As Rahne spoke, it felt like ants were crawling on her skin. With one thought, the petite boded redhead wondered if she could overpower Logan in her wolf form. Then she wouldn’t have to wait any longer. 

The mutant with an adamantium skeleton casually turned his gaze to Kitty. The tip of the cigar burned before he took another short drag and posed her a question. “You in the same boat, Kitty?” His dark hunter’s eyes returned to Rahne after a moment. 

While Rahne nibbled on her lips and played with her pussy, Kitty nodded and then returned to the bed. The thin brunette rolled onto her back and lewdly rubbed her breasts together even while her bra remained on. "My body might not go into heat, but I know I want more of your cock, Logan. You made me this horny mess and now you have to own it."

The tip of the cigar burned, issuing a puff of smoke from the stogie. Despite his reservations, blood was already pooling into his cock. 

Rahne must have sensed his growing lust because she swiftly took off her panties. Now naked save for the stain of her juices on her pussy, the young redhead put her underwear into her mouth before squatting down in front of Logan. A fire of nearly tangible lust threatened to engulf her legs while her nipples burned brightly as well. Waiting for this moment had been absolute torture for the mutant girl with cute little pigtails. Now, the only thing keeping her in cheek was the taste of her own arousal as her tongue licked and savored the taste of her juices in the cloth of her panties. Tasting the direct result of her wanton lust made her body shiver in front of Logan. She could have felt embarrassed, but all she felt was gratification, presenting herself to a prime mate in such a lewd fashion. Her fingers ran over her pussy one last time before leaping out towards Logan’s belt and pants. 

When she finally got her digits around his flesh, his length was already nearly boiling. Rahne spat out her thong and then stood up. Looking at him with her wild green eyes, she stood up and then wedged the Wolverine’s cock right between her thighs. The grand example of his masculinity rubbed in between her pussy and legs. Gently moving her hips side to side, Rahne let out a long growl as the top length of Logan’s shaft burned against her weak flesh. As she continued to slowly grind on his body, her vagina and inner lips were soon soaked by the combined efforts of his cock and her own juices.

"I cut wait to feel this fuck me all over again,” Rahne declared as she pressed her naked body even closer to Logan’s. His hard body had her heart thumping behind her perky tit. Desire poured through her like beer into a glass while her toes curled in anticipation. The young mutant’s breasts slid and ground against the older mutant’s hairy chest. As her nipples teased his chest, Wolfsbane’s legs kept a firm grip on the cock that she had hungered for. 

Not to be left out, Kitty moved free from the bed. As she watched her friend and lover’s body quiver, Kitty dropped her bra, showing off a set of slightly larger breasts to Logan as she slid up behind Rahne’s nude form. The tip of Logan’s cock peaked out from between the sandwich of Rahne’s legs. Her lips pursed and she knelt down behind her friend’s cute and perfectly formed ass. Kitty took pleasure in every little whimper and sigh from Rahne’s small lips. Kitty’s hands reached up and gently caressed the curve of Rahne’s cheeks before the girl with the feline moniker let her tongue reach. The tip of her pink flesh licked out and teased all over Logan’s cum slit. 

A hunger not unlike what was spiraling through Rahne’s body continued soaking Kitty’s mind. Shadowcat moved her tongue slowly and skillfully while her breasts rubbed Rahne’s legs. Under the tantalizing treatment of her tongue, it wasn’t long before Logan’s tip started spilling out some of his precum right into Kitty’s mouth. She gave Rahne’s ass one last squeeze before slowly pushing her body up to stand behind the mutant known as Wolfsbane. Her lips nibbled on the cute redhead’s ear before she spoke. 

“He’s ready," Kitty whispered quietly before letting her fingers reach down and squeeze the large bulbous tip of Logan’s throbbing shaft. 

 

Rahne didn’t wait any longer. She pulled back and turned around to show off her wet dripping pussy to Logan. She bit her lips a bit more to suppress her raging hunger before she pushed Kitty back onto the bed. “No more playing, Wolverine.”

With that, she returned to the bed, her ass raised up in the air while she tore at Kitty’s panties and quickly revealed her friend’s moist and dripping cunt. Her nails dragged along her lover’s flesh, making Kitty shiver and squeak as she lay on her back, exposed and unprotected. 

“Fuck me. Mess up my pussy however you like. Just spread me lips wide with your cock and fill me up,” Rahne mewled out as she reached her hands behind her body. Her fingers rested on her small round booty and spread her lips up quite generously. Her lust fueled mind was sure that another minute of not feeling Logan’s cock would drive her insane. The young mutant with sharp crimson hair wiggled her ass left and right while the smell of Kitty’s damp vagina filled her own heightened senses.

Moving quick as a beast, Logan mounted the bed, removed his shirt and then speared his cock right against the redhead’s beautiful pussy. Even as wet as both of them were, the sheer size of his cock couldn’t be easily taken by Rahne’s tight vaginal opening. 

"Awaaguuahh… More… please… I want all of your cock. I'm not going to break!” Rahne cried out, before wincing slightly and burying her lips against Kitty’s kitty as Logan’s thick penis continued driving inch by inch into her wet burning envelope. As Logan’s cock pushed her down against the bed, she reached one hand forward and snuck it in between the covers and her body. Her fingers clamped onto her nipple like a wolf’s jaw locking onto a meal. She yanked and pulled on her burning flesh while her tongue reached out and dashed along Kitty’s pussy.

“Nurrahhh… Rahne… Why does your tongue always feel so good?” The naughty brunette asked as her shoulders rolled left and right on Logan’s bed. Behind the slutty redhead in heat, Logan’s hands formed a secure grip on Rahne’s cute little asscheeks as he continued to stuff her with over half of his length. Her lips gushed out more of her juices as he slammed into her, and it already felt like the tip of his cock was close to smashing against the young woman’s womb.

“More Logan! Give me more!” Rahne’s pussy throbbed as she felt some of the juice from Logan’s cock settling down past the tight entrance of her lips. Her heart fluttered in the sea of heat that had corroded nearly any rational thought. Right now, her only purpose was to be bread, to be used and filled with the cum of a virile male. There was no greater example in her mind than Logan. 

Even as her body hungered to be filled, she didn’t forget about her friend. As her mind basked in the haze of Logan’s scent and the overriding musk of her own juices, Rahne was sure to fill her taste buds with the pleasure of Kitty’s slick arousal. Her tongue lapped away at the river of the young woman’s juices like a wolf at a lake. Each time her mouth was filled with her friend’s extract, Rahne felt her pussy twitch and clench all around Logan’s pistoning cock. By that point, she couldn’t have even kept her tongue in if she had wanted to. 

Like a wild animal being fucked, her pink tongue lolled out as she moaned. “More Logan… Gimme more… so I can cum… and then… fill me up with your cum… pleaseeaahh!” A particularly powerful thrust caught Wolfsbane off-guard. Her pussy burned from the friction and the pleasure and her pupils shrank slightly. Each new thrust made her body flow with greater desire. It felt as if every part of her mind and heart were focused on being bred, making sure she would receive her mate’s cum and fulfill the purpose of her body going into heat.

“Cum inside me… breed me like a bitch, Logan. I need it more than anythiiuunraahh!” The cute redhead girl shrieked out as her pussy was finally engulfed in a burning heat. It sprang out throughout her naked form while Logan’s cock continued grinding against her deepest, most hidden points. A thick load from the male human started squirting out deep inside of her womb. Rahne offered up no resistance and the only movement she made was to push her hips back more so that the tip of Logan’s cock could push that extra inch into her waiting hole. 

“I can feel it all over. It’s so warm and so damned thick…” Rahne said, her body temperature becoming even hotter thanks to how much of Logan’s cum was being planted into her juicy young cunt. Her body hungered for every bit of it, and she couldn’t think of a time when she had felt more at peace than he drawn out encounter of being filled up by her teacher’s rock-hard cock.

When Logan was finished with Rahne, his cock needed very little time to refresh. A bit of licking from both girls had him ready to continue the work they had asked of him. Settling down onto the bed, he pushed Kitty’s legs up so that her feet formed up next to her ears. The position and angling made his cock send incredible jolts of pleasure everywhere inside the brunette’s shivering form. Her pussy felt just a bit tighter than Rahne’s and her breasts bounced much more wildly given the extra weight she had over the redhead. As his cock burrowed and drove its way inside of Kitty’s wombs, Logan’s hands were never far from her breasts. Each time he squeezed or played or bit on them made the thin girl cum and her pussy cream. 

Soon her insides were so slippery that a couple times, Rahne, tired and used as she was would slink in to suck on Logan’s cum-slick cock for a moment before she inserted his thick raging hardon back inside of her friend’s slutty vagina. 

“Logan… that’s it… keep pounding me until I cum all over your cock.” Kitty screamed out. Watching Logan pound into Rahne’s slit while the redhead ate her out had left Kitty far hornier than she had ever been. She was excited to help out her friend and entice Logan, but now with his cock drilling into her hot tingling wetness, there was little else that she could think of that felt as good as what was happening to her right now. 

As Logan filled her dripping pussy with his cock, her arms wrapped fiercely around his body. Every part of her mind focused in on maximizing the penetration that her lover could give her. If she had been able to move her legs, she would have locked them around Logan’s hips as well. For now, though, she willed her pussy to stay nice and loose so that each new thrust of his powerful cock would bring her body closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Yes, Logan. Do with me what you did to Rahne. I don’t care about anything else, except for the feel of your cock. Niiaaahh!” Kitty’s mind felt like it fractured as her pussy clung to the thick boiling flesh inside her sex. Every moment, her eyes blinked erratically and as she experienced her first orgasm, it took her a full minute to recover. 

When Kitty was finally able to think again, Rahne had moved in to watch the expression of her friend’s brown eyes as Logan continued to fuck her. “What?” Kitty asked quietly. “He’s still going?”

Rahne let out a little giggle before kissing her friend on the mouth. Rahne made sure to hold the kiss to let Shadowcat’s lips really enjoy the taste of her own vaginal juices on the redhead’s lips.

“He never stopped fucking you. I almost wanted to pull him off you, but I knew that wouldn’t be fair.” Rahne chuckled and then continued watching as Logan’s speed rose and his control slackened. The wolfish girl bit her lips excitedly while her fingers rubbed at her slutty sex. Logan’s growls grew into a wild storm of inhuman howls before his hips started smashing against Kitty’s pelvic bone with gratuitous laboring motions. Each time Kitty’s eyes rolled up in her head and her breasts jerked up and down from the sheer overpowering momentum caused by Logan’s thrusts. 

As she came again, Logan released his second load. This time, the force felt even greater than when he had cum inside of Rahne. His hands kept a firm grip of Kitty’s legs as he slid his hips forward to have his flesh become flush with her own skin. Goosebumps coated her legs and her breasts while her insides were filled beyond the brim with his cum. As he pulled back his cock, he molten excess of his release splashed out of Kitty’s soiled pussy. Rahne moved in swiftly, eager to drink up his cum and shake her ass at him so that she could entice him for another round.

“The whole weekend, the mansion is just for us Logan. I’m not letting you stop until we’re both satisfied.” Rahne said with a naughty smile before her tongue gently moved back down to start scooping up even more of his nice thick seed. 

\--------------xx------------xxx-----------xx---------------

A few weeks later.

“You missed yours?” Kitty asked, her tone slightly worried as she and her friend passed some other girls in the hallway.

“I hadn’t even thought about it, but yes. I guess so.” Rahne said with a smile. She wasn’t showing at all, and she hadn’t even taken the test to be sure. But after learning of Kitty’s development, Rahne was confident that she soon enough, her belly and her breasts would be swelling up. Now all that was left to do was to figure out what to tell the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


End file.
